


In the Thrall of Sleep

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Raven finds herself adoring an aspect of Beast Boy she never expected to love: his "sleepy voice." (Drabble.)





	In the Thrall of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net in June 2017.
> 
> Meant to be short, cute, and fluffy.

She didn't know when she began adoring it: the sound of Beast Boy's voice when he grew tired. Perhaps Raven's obsession started when they started sharing a bed together.

His voice lost its pubescent squeak, instead gaining a husky tone. It floated through the air at night, gracing her ears.

Something about the languid, dreamy way he said, "Love you, Rae," before he fell into the thrall of sleep sparked a fire within her.

She thought herself to be ridiculous if she found something as simple as a change in Beast Boy's voice to be alluring… at least, not until Starfire revealed that she loved the same thing about Robin.

Raven divulged this information to her during one of their "slumber party nights,"—an event that Starfire often encouraged them to have—saying how Beast Boy's words sounded wonderful at night.

Starfire agreed, commenting on how Robin's tone when tired was "most seductive." She'd keep the Boy Wonder awake as long as she could just to hear him speak.

And that's what Raven began doing. Even when missions wore him out and his eyelids grew heavy and his mouth yawned, she would keep Beast Boy engaged in conversation long enough until the desire to hear his voice was satiated for the night.

She kept him up longer for several nights until she felt a pang within her—he'd caught onto her act. She thought he would be upset that she kept him awake longer on purpose, but the smirk he'd given her said otherwise.

He started entertaining her desire to hear the huskiness of his night voice, and she had never been happier.


End file.
